Discussion:Néon, Who’s afraid of red, yellow and blue
Certaines œuvres sont emblématiques comme '' Neon'' de Joseph Kossuth d'autres historiques comme le Flavin, des pièces qui transforment le regard, qui éblouissent (Light Box d'Andrea Nacciarriti, quasi insoutenable; mais j'aurais aussi aimé pouvoir pénétrer dans une pièce chauffante et étouffante de Nathaniel Rackowe comme là), qui ouvrent l'espace en trompe-l'oeil (deux pièces seulement d'Ivan Navarro, j'aurais aimé une grande installation désorientante, comme à Venise), ou qui font résonner la fragilité mortelle du médium ('Everytime you switch me off, we die a little' de Douglas Gordon, ou 'This work should be turned off when I die' de Stefan Brüggeman). Cette extrême fragilité, cette fois traduite dans le matériau même, je l'avais vue il y a peu dans ce travail tragique de The Plug, mais lui non plus n'est pas là. Saâdane Afif, Essence On aurait aimé aussi plus d'oeuvres en rapport avec le rôle social, économique, publicitaire du médium, sa dimension marketing, signalétique, attractive, ludique, impérative : il n'y a guère que quelques enseignes, Tabac de Frank Scurti (ci-dessus), Essence de Saâdane Afif, un signe de pharmacie de Jonathan Monk mais, par exemple, le mur de Pascale Marthine Tayou avec ses signes Open/Ouvert/Geöffnet/... n'aurait pas déparé. Une photo de Gimpel, ça aurait été bien aussi, pour donner un peu de perspective historique. Jason Rhoades, untitled, 2004 Il y a d'ailleurs - et c'est bien dommage - peu d'oeuvres de taille, de vraies installations, d'accumulations, à l'exception de celle de Jason Rhoades où la profusion illisible des signes (divers noms du sexe féminin) séduit, après toutes ces banales phrases murales en lumière qui parle. Trop de néons tout seuls au mur, trop peu intégrés dans des installations : il n'y a guère qu'un Merz avec une charrette de paille, un matelas de Pier Paolo Calzolari et surtout une cage à oiseau parsemée de Laurent Pernot, Captivité charbon, où une lune prisonnière brille, Captivité de Laurent Pernot. J'aurais aussi bien aimé Journiac, mais bon, on va pas se plaindre, on a échappé à Loris Gréaud.... Car tout n'est pas qu'écriture : on dessine aussi avec le néon, et parfois lettres et dessins se mêlent comme ce Rien crânien de Jean-Michel Alberola (en haut), assez emblématique. Beaucoup de traits, de cercles et de carrés assez ennuyeux, d'où ressort seule ou presque l'intelligence de François Morellet, avec la seule pièce interactive de l'exposition. Et puis une superbe double installation de Bruce Nauman où sexes rapides et mains plus lentes clignotent, changeant de couleur et de position (haut/bas, érection/flacidité) sur deux socles rouges théâtraux. Et plutôt que l'expérience d'optique amusante de Carlos Cruz-Diez, Chromosaturation qui change nos perceptions un peu comme à la Foire du Trône, j'ai aimé, pour le trouble qu'elle induit, la pièce murale toute simple de Stéphane Dafflon (PM037), fresque de dessins géométriques ondulés dont seuls les deux extrêmes sont des néons, les autres étant peints au mur. Claude Lévêque, Rêvez ! Dans les regrets aussi, un seul Claude Lévêque (Rêvez !). Aucune oeuvre dangereuse non plus, si ce n'est la vidéo de chute de 25 tubes de néon jusqu'à l'obscurité de Delphine Reist, mais (même si ce n'était pas du néon) rien qui inquiète vraiment comme cette pièce de Marcela Armas vue au Fort du Bruissin lors de la dernière Biennale de Lyon. En somme, une exposition plutôt didactique, ni assez sélective ni assez variée, manquant de passion et d'aspérité, un peu comme un bon manuel d'histoire de l'art contemporain digeste et peu relevé.